


He Knows

by Oh_The_Feels_50



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_The_Feels_50/pseuds/Oh_The_Feels_50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Harvey and Mike find out that Louis knows Mike's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored in class and next thing I know I started writing this. I was thinking about Suits and how Harvey and Mike find out that Louis knows. Add in a little bit of Marvey and BAM! this was born.  
> The whole writing a story is weird because I never wrote a story ever, unless you count that time in second grade when I wrote about a boy and his baseball (spoiler: I don't).  
> But with that said I hope you enjoy (even if it's like in that way where you laugh an unfunny joke because it was so unfunny it was funny, am I making an sense?)

"I can't believe we came all the way back here" Mike said as he and Harvey walked into the building that housed Pearson Specter. Harvey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend of six months. "I just wanted to check in with Donna to see if she heard from Louis, she didn't answer when I last called."

"It's late Harvey; she probably went home, which is where I'm supposed to be, right now." They were waiting for the elevators when Harvey looked over at Mike puzzled, "Home? I thought you were coming to my condo tonight." Mike blushed, "Uh, yeah, that's what I meant. Slip of the tongue." Before Harvey could tease Mike about it, because he did like it when Mike blushed, the elevators came and Mike quickly got onto it, pressing the button for their floor.

Following Mike in, Harvey decided to drop the subject, but he made sure to give Mike a look so he knows they'll be talking about it later. Harvey was satisfied when that resulted in another blush. "Even if she went home Mike, she probably left me a note." "Instead of sending a text message? That's bit old school." Harvey smirked at Mike "I'm telling Donna you called her old." 

Mike's eyes got really wide before he said "You wouldn't” and when Harvey didn’t say anything he whined “You know that's not what I meant!" Harvey couldn't help it, he let out the biggest laugh ever. "Harvey that wasn't funny." When Harvey continued to laugh Mike said "Well I'm just going to tell Louis that you care about him." That got him to shut up. "I don't care about him. I got him the job and if he doesn't accept it will reflect poorly on my character, you know like what he did with the offer in Boston." 

"Okay, if that's what you say" Mike said clearly not believing him "but you care about me right?" He added on with a cheeky smile, because he already knew the answer to that (Harvey and him had the longest, most serious conversation before actually getting together). Harvey rolled his eyes (seems like he's been doing that a lot since Mike entered his life) and said fondly "yes Mike," he gave a chaste kiss to Mike's lips "very much." Harvey smiled one of his sincere smiles and those were Mike's favorite. He liked to think that Harvey only saved them him. 

Harvey didn't step away from Mike until the doors to the elevators opened. They made their way into the firm and passed Jessica's office when they noticed that Louis was talking to her. "What's he doing here?" Mike asked. "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Harvey opened the door to the office and then followed Mike in. They shared a look when they immediately picked up on the tension in the room (a chainsaw would be needed to cut it) and caught the end of Louis’ sentence "Pearson Specter Litt!" At the sound of the interruption Louis turned around. The look he threw Mike's way brought one thought came to both minds, he knows. 

Mike started apologizing immediately, "Look Louis, I'm sorry. It's just -" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT EXCUSES MIKE!" Louis interrupted. Mike never heard Louis sound so angry and betrayed before, it made him take an unconscious step back, "And after I gave up trying to get back with Sheila so you can come back to the firm! You probably just went and laughed at me behind my bank, didn't you?!" 

Harvey did not like the look on Mike's face that Louis was causing, but decided now was probably not the best time to get angry at Louis, so he settled for asking "How did you find out?" Louis scoffed and laughed an unamused laugh. "Well when boy wonder didn't recognize this key, it got me thinking." Mike confused, he notice it was the same key he saw earlier in Louis' things, but didn't see what that had to do with anything, which seemed to the problem.

"I can see you're still confused Michael, so let me explain this to you-" "The key," Harvey interrupted because he didn't care if they were in the wrong here, if Louis got any ruder with Mike he was probably going to lose it, "is one of the things you get for being in Order of the Coif, which is the highest academic honors at Harvard Law. Your "records" shows that you received grades to be in Order of the Coif, so logically you should have recognized the key." 

"A key?" Mike said. "A key caused all this to come tumbling down?" "So it would seem Mr. Ross" Jessica finally spoke up, and she was not impressed. And Mike thought they had finally moved one step forward. "Also, Louis had some terms he wants us to listen to." Harvey is pretty sure he heard one of those terms when he walked in and no, that wasn't an option. 

"Terms? I-" 

"Yes Harvey, terms." Jessica said with a pointed look.

Harvey walked over and sat on one of the chairs in the room. "Okay Louis, let's hear your terms."


End file.
